


The Two Princes

by KyeAbove



Series: King Of Bones AU [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Nearly two decades before the cursed mansion, before the pain Saguru and Hikaru would both go through there, Hikaru was just a boy with a baby cousin with a silly sounding name.A Coronation Day one-shot.
Series: King Of Bones AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892836
Kudos: 5





	The Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something cute for this series for once since the majority happier parts of the AU don't come in until Post-Coronation Day set stories.

Hikaru’s auntie Amelia told him this boy was his cousin even though it was merely a ruse on her part. Hikaru wasn’t entirely sure why his aunt was insisting on such a connection. He understood that she was simply the baby’s nursemaid, hired by the Hakuba family due to being recommended by his father. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t fascinated by the baby squirming around in the carrier placed in the kitchen. His auntie had gotten permission to take the baby off the Hakuba property and bring him over to meet her family. Hikaru’s mom and auntie were chatting as they prepared dinner for the night while auntie’s actual child, Elias, spun around in circles around the kitchen, humming along to whatever song was playing on his walkman. 

Hikaru just wanted to read the new book his father had given him.

With all the chatter and the movement, it was hard to get invested. Despite what Hikaru had previously assumed of babies, the infant was the only quiet thing there. Hikaru glanced down at the baby, expecting him to be asleep. He wasn’t. The baby had a very scrunched up face, not quite focused on Elias but certainly confused by the movements. Hikaru’s auntie said babies didn’t see very well until they were older, so Hikaru assumed Elias was just outside his clear range to recognize his foster brother as the nearby movements. 

Hikaru leaned down from his chair. “I know, he’s so annoying.” He whispered in the baby’s ear and the baby whined and squirmed some more. Hikaru got down from his chair and sat down in front of the baby. “Don’t grow up like him, okay?” 

“Now Hikaru, that’s not a nice thing to say.” Suddenly his auntie Amelia was right there, her birdish curved nose making her look sharp and authoritative even as she smiled down at him. “Saguru here can grow up however he wants.” 

His nose scrunched up at the name. Hikaru ran a hand through the baby’s already blond curl covered head. Hikaru didn’t see many babies with this much hair, and even rarer was blond hair. “Saguru is a dog’s name. They need to give him a human name.” Hikaru stated matter of factly.

Auntie didn’t look she disagreed, but deflected it with “In England his name is Sunny.” 

“Even worse.” 

This got laughter from both his auntie and his mother, but Hikaru knew he was right.


End file.
